


Do Not Disturb

by emeraldcrystal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcrystal/pseuds/emeraldcrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya was tired and Tamaki... was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emcyclopedia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emcyclopedia).



> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/kyouyatamaki/64868.html). This version is slightly different from that one.
> 
> Edited September 22, 2010

All Kyouya had wanted was peace and quiet. He wanted to finish reading the book he had started two days ago and he wanted to be able to compile all the data he had accumulated from the past week in peace. In his opinion, it really wasn't too much to ask for. He had spent all day pleasing rich girls who had too much time on their hands and, after all the squealing and fainting, he felt he deserved some time to himself.

He came home that day, carefully leaving his thousand dollar shoes out of the entryway of the front door, and immediately took to his room. Once there, he took out a piece of cardboard and hung it outside his door.

Although Kyouya had never been particularly artistic, he had to admit he thought that piece of cardboard was his masterpiece. The piece of cardboard itself was nothing out of the ordinary, extraordinarily enough. It was made of recycled paper and reused from the box that came with the 50" plasma T.V. which was now sitting in his room. On the 11"x8" cardboard cut-out, paints of black and dark blue graced its surface. A lot of black and dark blues. And on its center were the words 'KEEP OUT' in red paint, giving the overall impression of blood on a dark night.

The sign was first seen gracing Kyouya's door by a weak-hearted middle-aged maid. Her horrified scream had startled even the 7 year old Kyouya inside the room. The occasion itself was very small; only the 50 guards inside the house had come to investigate.

After that incident, however, all the servants in the house learned of the new sign and knew to not bother the young master when the sign was up. This included forbidding any unimportant person from entering his room--that is, pretty much the whole of the world.

Tamaki never quite thought himself to be part of that whole (the whole certainly didn't), so Kyouya was never quite so surprised anymore when Tamaki would suddenly barge into his room. Nowadays Tamaki usually came to him to talk (rant and cry) about Haruhi, which on a good day was tolerable, but on a day such as that, Tamaki's ranting would be downright irritable.

So when Tamaki intruded on him that day, he pretended to be taking notes instead of dreading the on-coming headache, and when Tamaki opened his mouth, Kyouya spoke first.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said. The said boy closed his mouth with a click. "Get out."

Kyouya didn't see the need to explain himself when Tamaki looked at him in confusion. It wasn't like it was any of Tamaki's business if Kyouya just wasn't in the mood.

The blond couldn't remember the last time he had been kicked out of the youngest Ohtori's room. As it didn't happen often, he had to push away the hurt he felt and deemed it necessary to receive an explanation.

"What? Why? Kyouya, Otousan came to play!" Tamaki said, shocked, and not as eloquent as he would have like.

Kyouya's glasses glinted. "You know I don't like to repeat myself, Tamaki."

Ah, this was a little more familiar to Tamaki than the two little words Kyouya had previously said. Kyouya's glasses had flashed in the light. This was very familiar. Tamaki could deal with this.

"But Kyouya, I have a new idea! - and I'll give you a massage!"

Kyouya paused in his pretend note-taking. If Tamaki stayed, he would get a massage (which Tamaki was surprisingly good at) and the rant wasn't going to be about Haruhi. Tamaki with an idea was usually a happy Tamaki and Kyouya, for the most part, became happier at that, though he didn't bother to think about why. The pros were outweighing the cons.

After a lengthy pause (Kyouya needed to let Tamaki fidget for a bit), Kyouya agreed to letting Tamaki stay. Tamaki grinned happily and ran to Kyouya from his frozen spot by the door. He got to work on Kyouya's shoulders and started talking about his new idea which included a zebra, lion, giraffe, and hippopotamus. Kyouya started to take real notes and thought that this was okay, good even. Although it wasn't as quiet as he had wanted earlier, it was still fairly peaceful.

Unfortunately, the day would only be peaceful, Kyouya knew, until Tamaki realized they weren't getting any afternoon snacks. But by that time, Kyouya was sure his mood would have lifted.


End file.
